


The Dark I Know Well

by EmpanadaDePizza



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Gen, Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDePizza/pseuds/EmpanadaDePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always away, but this was the first time they simply weren't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

> Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci.

He really ought to be ashamed of himself. This was the type of behavior he would typically admonish Eddy for, not paying attention in class. But as Eddward stared at the board at the front of the classroom, his glassy eyes couldn’t focus on a single thing being written. 

Not that he could even lift the one from the desk to take notes anyway. Going for three weeks with no food really did begin to take its toll on a person.

Eddward wearily blinked at this thought. Had it really been three weeks since he’s run out of food? That meant it had been almost a month and a half since he’s heard anything from his parents. 

They were always away, but this was the first time they simply weren’t there.

And this worried him greatly. Heaven only knew where they were. Not that they tried to contact him to let him know that they were alright. Nor had they contacted him to inquire about his well being.

He almost wished they would, just so he could let them see just how well he actually was.

But they would not. The personal appearances ended almost as abruptly as the sticky notes had. In fact, he was quite shocked to wake up that one fateful Tuesday 5 (or was it 6? He couldn’t remember) weeks ago, to find not a single sticky note posted anywhere throughout the house.

Of course Ed and Eddy were quick to question the lack of yellow notes around the house. And yet, despite his inclination towards truth and honesty, Eddward glossed over the obvious oversight. He insisted that he’d merely been given fewer chores than normal, and they were already taken care of.  
Obviously his friends bought the lie, as the subsequent visits brought no inquiries of missing notes.  
What he had a hard time lying about was the diminishing food supply in his household. That was something he didn’t know how to lie about. So he chose to say nothing instead.

For three weeks.

And with no money of his own, he could scarcely afford to purchase lunch at school, let alone at the grocers. At first he was ok. He learned how to portion out his dwindling food to last him a brief while. Breakfast (the most important meal of the day) and lunch (so his friends wouldn’t question him), but no dinner. This was fine. As long as he had his homework and chores, which he did without the aid of sticky reminders- as there were no more, he could keep his mind occupied long enough that he wouldn’t become too hungry. 

However, as the food supply began to run low, he was forced to skip breakfast altogether. Lunches were getting smaller. But he still put on a brave face. Until the food ran out…

Eddward was fortunate to have as observant and empathetic a person as Ed as a best friend. It was common knowledge that the tallest Ed lacked…common knowledge. But what he was lacking in general academic prowess he more than made up for with interpersonal social skills. Ed was able to read people better than anyone else. It probably didn’t help matters that Eddward was an open book when it came to his emotions.

Noticing the forlorn look on Eddward’s face, and that he was now on his third day without lunch, Ed asked with typical Ed-like aplomb where Eddward’s lunch was, as it was lunchtime and he wasn’t eating. Eddward was startled out of his reverie by the question and the innocent look of concern on Ed’s face. He stumbled over his words, explaining how he was so busy in to morning he merely had forgotten to pack his lunch.

Ed looked as serious as Eddward had ever seen him while he took in this response. He offered a small, sad smile, before offering Eddward the vegetables from his plate. While Eddward was about to reject the offer, Ed made it clear that they would otherwise go to waste. Gratefully, Eddward accepted the greens, nearing tears at the gesture, and ate as slowly as possible without coming off as desperate. Despite the fact that he was. The flavor was bland, and they had a rubbery feel to them. But as he ate, Eddward considered them to be the best manna he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

But that has been weeks ago. Eddward now tended to spend lunchtimes in the library where he could not eat in peace. For someone who hadn’t had a decent meal in quite some time, the very smell of food left him both in agony and nauseated. His absence greatly upset Ed, and thoroughly angered Eddy. But Eddward was nothing if not a master at concealing his innermost turmoil from the world. 

He was brought out of his musings by a gentle hand on his shoulder. The lack of nutrients left him sluggish, and it took him a few moments to even realize there was a hand resting on his person. 

A gentle, concerned voice called his name.

“Double D? Are you ok?”

He blinked back the tiny black dots that littered his vision, and focused on the blonde girl who was looking at him with concern.

“My apologies, Nazz,” he said, giving her a weary smile. “I’m…”

_‘Not ok. I’m tired. I’m miserable. I’m hungry. I’m scared. I’m alone.’_

“…alright.”

Nazz seemed to hesitate for a moment. She slowly withdrew her arm. “Well… if you’re sure, dude. You just…look kinda sick. I’m worried for you.”

Eddward has taken aback by the comment. Sure, Nazz was always comforting and sweet, even defying the “laws of high school” and remaining friends with him and his fellow Eds despite what damage it could do to her reputation. (Luckily for her, it had no effect whatsoever. All the boys were still too much in love with her to care.) However, in his concern over hiding his plight from Ed and Eddy, he’d failed to take into account the other residents of the cul-de-sac. He would have to remedy that later. 

“I have been feeling slightly out of sorts lately,” he responded. Had his voice always sounded so weak and tired? The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and the school day. He shakily began to stand up from his desk. The black spots returned, and his body didn’t seem to wish to cooperate with him. 

“Double D!” Nazz cried out, as he fell backwards. She was quick to grab him, helping him sit back down. She waited patiently for him to regain his breath.  
He leaned forward against his desk, eyes closed. “It seems,” he said slowly, taking in shallow breaths, “that I am more out of sorts than previously indicated.” The two sat in the empty classroom for a few minutes. Finally, Eddward opened his eyes. 

A rough voice from behind startled them both. “Hey, what’s taking so long?”

Eddward stood up slowly.

Nazz gasped at how hollow his face looked. The skin around his eyes was darkened, looking as though bruised. His already too thin face appeared gaunt. Eddward looked as though he were barely together.

“Dee… I think you should see a doctor.”

Eddward shook his head, frowning. No, no doctors. Doctors would ask questions, and demand answers he didn’t have. Absolutely no doctors, unless they were his parents. 

_Where were they?_

“Double D, I think you should just…” Eddward interrupted her.

“I’ll be fine now, Nazz. Thank you.” His throat was very dry. He nodded his head at Kevin. “Salutations, Kevin.” Kevin’s eyes widened in surprise.

Nazz worried her bottom lip between her teeth, looking more worried that earlier. “D-do you want to walk home with us, Double D?”

Eddward paused at the door. “No. No thank you, Nazz. I need to get home before my parents do. I still have chores to do… and homework…”

Both Nazz and Kevin heard the way Eddward’s words were being to slur. They followed the boy as he slowly made his way out of the high school and started off in the direction of the cul-de-sac.

Eddward walked slowly, a sudden bought of exhaustion hitting him. He was beginning to feel very hot as well. As soon as he got home, he could curl up in his bed and rest, awaiting his parents return…

He shook his head. 

“Get a hold of yourself, Eddward,” he muttered to himself. “They aren’t coming home.”

He continued his trek, unaware of the fact that he had over several pairs of eyes watching his every move with concern. With a turn to the left he finally saw the cul-de-sac. And his house, all the way at the end. 

He had to blink a few times to clear his vision. When his eyes were opened again, he saw something he hadn’t seen in a very long time. His parents’ cars were in the driveway. Mother and Father were finally home! 

He tried moving faster, to greet his wayward parents, but his entire body felt as though it were made of lead. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming out in gasps. Without even being aware of it, Eddward was quickly falling to the pavement. His body could no longer handle the strain it had been under for so long. He vaguely heard yelling behind him as his body crashed to the ground.

“Double D!”

Several shadows fell over him. He could barely make out the images of his neighbors, his friends.  
Eddy and Ed were swiftly at his side, Ed gently lifting Eddward’s head off the concrete and onto his lap. 

“Ed,” Eddward said weakly, a bloody smile on his face, “their home.”

Ed shook his head, glancing up at Eddy with a terrified look. Eddy stared back in a similar fashion.

“Who’s home, Sockhead?” Eddy asked. Eddward had never heard his friend’s voice sound so quiet. Around the prone boy, frantic footsteps and hurried, anxious voices filtered into Eddward’s brain. He turned his head in the direction of Eddy’s voice. He had to rely on his hearing because his eyes didn’t seem to want to cooperate and remain open.

“My parents,” he mumbled, voice getting softer. “My parents are home.”

Eddy turned around to look at the last house on the block. Eddward’s house. The house that was just as empty as it had been for the past however many years they’ve lived in Peach Creek.

“Double D, there’s nobody at your house,” Eddy said. Even with his eyes closed, Eddward furrowed his brow. That couldn’t be right. He’d seen the cars. They had to be home. “Double D! Stay awake!”

Ed gently but firmly shook Eddward’s shoulders. “Double D, you cannot nap here! This is a bad place for sleep!”

But he felt so tired now. And if Eddy was telling the truth about his parents….

A single tear squeezed its way from underneath closed lids, and slid down Eddward’s cheek.

“My parents forgot about me.”

Logically, Eddward knew that sleeping was possibly the worst thing he could do at that moment in time. But he just didn’t care anymore. The same way his parents didn’t seem to care about him anymore.  
It was with this final thought that Eddward ignored the pleading of those around him. As he slowly succumbed to the surrounding darkness, he held out hope that his parents really did still love him, even if they had forgotten about him.

And even if they didn’t, he still loved them.

_“Edd, wake up! Please!!”_


End file.
